


There’s Nothing We Can Do

by Sushispider1212



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Bad ending Au, Barney is used as a side character, Blood, Gen, everyone is having a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushispider1212/pseuds/Sushispider1212
Summary: An Au where Coomer won.He got into the real world via Gordon, and now the AI is on a warpath.Bubby is still locked up in his tube. But Benrey’s growing bored of waiting for Gordon to return.And Tommy, well, he’s at the party. With none of his real friends.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	There’s Nothing We Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to write Benrey and I’m sorry.
> 
> I might keep this as just a one-shot, but if you like it let me know.
> 
> And hey look at what I wrote when I should have been doing other things!

“How are you today, Gordon?” Barney glanced at Gordon’s haphazard outfit. It looked like he was wearing the same sweatshirt two days in a row. Weird.

“Oh, um.” Gordon glanced around the empty parking lot. “I’m fine, Barney.”

Okay, that was a little too weird, even for Gordon. “Gordon, is everything alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine Barney. I just, have a lot on my mind right now-“ Gordon abruptly stopped what he was doing and turned around slowly. He stared intently at Barney, and Barney noticed with a slight shock at Gordon’s eyes were glowing a bright green.

It was even more unsettling when Gordon moved his right hand, the one that definitely was paralyzed five minutes ago, waved, and grinned an uncharacteristically wide smile. 

“Hello, Barney!”

——-

It was something to say the least. Benrey, his good ol’ partner in crime, sat in front of him, almost mockingly. 

“You know, Feetman might be able to let you out of here. This fucking lame gamer pad you got, bro.” 

Bubby rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t waste his dignity talking to this eldritch abomination. Benrey looked almost annoyed, but covered it up with a shit-eating grin. 

“I could let you out, you awful tube baby. I could. But if I leave you here, then Feetman will heroically rescue you, and then we will a nice old chat. Maybe fight to the death, maybe not. I dunno.”

Bubby looked at everywhere but Benrey. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of having gotten under his skin. But Benrey didn’t make another comment after that. Maybe he finally realized that his new plaything didn’t want to be messed with.

The next time Bubby looked back, Benrey was gone. However, there was a subtle change in the quality of the tube’s fluid. Almost as if there was-

Bubby started coughing as a cloud of the blueish blood surrounded him. He couldn’t breathe! So this was how he died, watching Benrey drip his blood into the tube’s fluid, contaminating it, and cutting off his oxygen.

There was one little thought going through his head as Bubby’s vision slowly grew blurry.

Where did Tommy end up?

——-

Tommy stared at his pizza pensively. It wasn’t the pizza that captured his attention, but the space beyond it.

The “friends” as he called them. They weren’t the real science team, not really, but they were as close as you could get without the arguing and the bickering. 

Tommy was happy that they weren’t fighting. But without Bubby’s constant annoyance, and Benrey’s rambling train of thought, it’s not the same.

Tommy watched them mill about, none of them directly approaching him. He stood up and walked through the walls of the Chuck-E-Cheese’s. He was delighted at the party at first, but without his friends it was nothing like it should be.

He highly doubted his dad would do anything about it. He really did. So it was time for serious Tommy to go and fix everything.

Where should he go first? He didn’t know. Maybe something in the void would tell let him know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it! Comments help me know people actually care about my writing, so it would be appreciated!


End file.
